


On her bed

by slowedsadism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annies kind of detached, Annies kind of sad, Cheating, F/F, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Reader is the toxic one tho, Reader might have cheated on Annie, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Toxic Relationship, gender neutral reader, idk man, readers a sadist, should i add another chapter-, sociopath reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowedsadism/pseuds/slowedsadism
Summary: Annie raised her eyebrow before saying, "Who?" You replied, "Your girlfriend." You unwrapped the candy, putting it inside your mouth before cringing at its sourness. "You have a sweet tooth, but you hate sour sweets." You kept moving the candy inside your mouth."Am I correct?" You raised an eyebrow, matching her current expression. Annie huffed before replying with a "She's out."
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader
Kudos: 67





	On her bed

**Author's Note:**

> mango lemonade SLAPS

"I bet she couldn't make you cry like I could." Your voice echoed in the girl's mind, making her shudder. Annie sat up, her current girlfriend putting her expensive gold earrings in her ears. "When are you coming back?" Annie asked. Her girlfriend smiled before waving her hand and giggling "Just a few hours and I'll be back by sunrise." 

Annie blinked before turning towards her girlfriend who was leaning in for a kiss. Annie poked her cheek out, the lipstick from the other girl staining her porcelain cheek. "I love you." She said, grabbing her coat. Annie replied back, her voice monotone from the disassociation she was currently experiencing.

The click of heels made faint noises as the girl left. "I've left so many scars on your heart, so, so broken." Annie heard you degrade her, you not even being physically present. The girl grabbed her phone, opening your contact and pressing 'call' button. 

"Yo", your voice echoed on the other side of the phone. 

"This is Annie." You scrunched your face up from exhaustion, the sheets in your bed making slight noises as you sat up. "Oh hey, what you want?" You replied. Annie bit her lip on the other end before slowly replying, "Can you come over?"

"No I have an interview tomorrow, go the fuck to sleep." You held the phone from your face hearing a loud 'Please' come the other end. You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose before saying a slow 'fine'. You hung up before getting dressed and spraying on whatever the fuck that shit was that your aunt brought you for Christmas.

"What the fuck does she want from me?" You grabbed your pack of mint gum. You giggled, your sociopath tendencies coming to light. "I've already broken her heart too many times already." You tied your hair into a ponytail. Annie's teary face and red eyes coming back into your head, making you slightly dizzy.

Annie heard a knock on the door, her jumping slight before sliding out the bed. Annie walked, trying to not seem eager. You scoffed, having to take an elevator through this preppy penthouse before knocking at the door. Feeling cold from the air conditioner, the place reminding of when Annie would take you those fancy ass hotels with cookies at the front desk.

Then you would have sex on the soft sheets, your phone blowing up from alerts, Annie saying something about you cheating on her. You would tell her to shut up before leaving to go to take a shower, her yelling right behind you making you giggled in annoyance.

"If only she knew." You whispered under the cold water. Then you made her watch a movie with you before falling asleep in her arms.

You heard the door swing open, blonde hair feeling your senses. You scoffed before watching as Annie's arms wrap around your body. You did the same, wrapping your arms around her waist.

"Now what did you call me here for?" The sass in your personality popping out. Annie backed up before saying, "I just missed you." She scoffed before turning her eyes away from yours. You smiled before replying with a small, "Me too." You walked inside before, taking a seat at the bar near the kitchen. You looked at the nice red cushions right next to you.

"This is nice, you got anything to drink?" Annie nodded before opening the door to refrigerator. "We got water, passion tea, mango lemonade-" You reached over the bar, pointing before saying calmly, "I'd like a mango lemonade, thanks." You leaned over as Annie poured the liquid into a cup before handing it to you.

"Thanks babygirl." You smiled, watching Annie's face grow red. You smirked before taking a sip of the sweet tasting drink, eyes locking onto hers. If the light wasn't so dim, you could've guessed that she was blushing like crazy.

Even if she didn't want to admit it. 

Annie was always the best, without even trying. It was kind of infuriating, Annie just swiping everything up with a straight face. Thank God you weren't the competition. You finished your drink before setting it down and saying with a smug look on your face, "Where is she?" You grabbed a candy from out the bowl.

Annie raised her eyebrow before saying, "Who?" You replied, "Your girlfriend." You unwrapped the candy, putting it inside your mouth before cringing at its sourness. "You have a sweet tooth, but you hate sour sweets." You kept moving the candy inside your mouth.

"Am I correct?" You raised an eyebrow, matching her current expression. Annie huffed before replying with a "She's out." You turned your head, turning your head over to the neat line of pictures that sat on the fireplace inside the apartment. 

"She's really pretty though." You shrugged. "Knowing you, you've always had taste." The hard candy finally dissolving in your mouth you crushing it with your teeth. You chewed on the gum, the sour taste spreading inside your mouth. Annie watched you do this, eyes completely devoid of emotion.

But from the way her fists were slightly clenched you knew she was upset. 

You raised yourself from the chair, turning to the trash can spitting out your gum and then walking over to Annie and settling an arm onto her shoulder and leaning over, you whispered in her ear. 

"So what did you really call me over for, Annie?" The girl shuddering, her lip clenched in between her teeth and eyebrows turned downward. You smiled at her crumble, knowing exactly what she wanted. Your lips met hers, Annie grabbing your waist and leaning in. 

You forwarded yourself to her collarbone, your teeth kissing and sucking on the same spot on her neck. You put your hands under her hoodie, sliding upwards and being surprised when she held your wrists in a tight grip. You knew what she wanted. 

You knew Annie better than she knew herself.

You watched as she grabbed your hand and lead you to her bedroom. You landed on the bed, hand meeting on her pillow. "How would she feel about this, if she found out?" You gave Annie a smug look before grabbing your shirt and lifting it over your head. Annie straddled your hips and kissed you hard, backing up before saying, "She's not going to feel any way about this, because she won't find out."

You smiled before kissing her even harder, hands reaching to remove her clothes.

The next three hours were a clash of teeth and tongue. Round after round, leaving you breathless but wanting more. Annie came against your lips, a soft whimper leaving hers. Your lips attached themselves to her neck, you finally feeling satisfied when a purple bruise made itself clear on her the side column of her neck.

You sat at the edge of her bed, pulling your shirt back on and reaching for your pants. You looked at the clock right on the nightstand, finding out it was 4 in the morning. You chuckled, your lips still sore from Annie's rough nature. You looked over at her, she was turned to face the wall, hands wrapped around herself. Her waist was covered by the sea green sheets on the bed.

You felt a tension in the air, this one even stronger than any you felt before. Annie took a deep breath before saying, "You know this was a mistake right?" You replied with a simple but hesitant, "Yeah." 

"I've should've never called over, you're not good for me." Annie sighed, hands rubbing against her back. Her face was still facing the wall. You had no words to that, because you knew it was true. But salt still looks like sugar. You leaned over to the bed, Annie turning over to look at you. 

"I'm sorry." You said, your eyes going narrow and hers wide. "And if you really feel that way about me, we should definitely keep out distance between one another." Your lips being too close for the distance that you said you were going to give. You kissed her, her hand slowly cupping your face.

You leaned back, knowing what was going to happen next. You put your shoes on, before kissing Annie on the neck and whispering a low 'bye' in her ear.

You woke up, late night when you heard your phone ring.

"Hello?" You yawned on the line.

"Can you come over?” Those words coming from a familiar voice.

You couldn't help but to smile.


End file.
